I'm Losing My Inhibitions Tonight
by ChanFiction.net
Summary: Brennan and Booth. Finale Speculation. Crappy summary, but i hope it's a good story. :D


I'm Losing My Inhibitions Tonight.

**A/N: Brennan is sitting at home, the date she wrote down baring down on her mind. What is she going to do? Lose her inhibitions and take a stand. One-Shot. Finale Speculation. We see a lot of Booth running to Brennan telling her he's ready. I think it's about time it was Brennan's turn. :) Set to the music for the Spring Tour/Looking Up Intro by Paramore. Such a pretty piece of music. I recommend checking it out. :D**

_"When you and I met, I was an impervious substance. Now I'm a strong substance."_

_"A time could come when you aren't angry anymore and I'm strong enough to risk losing the last of my imperviousness. Maybe then we could try to be together."_

_"When I was a kid and I wanted something really, really bad, I'd write it down on a piece of paper and I'd burn it. It was like a spell; it was bound that my wish would come true."_

Brennan was sitting at home, the day of _that date_, and was thinking about imperviousness and anger and that night they made the pact with the universe. _It was all just a silly wish with paper and fire. The universe can't speak._ The old, impervious Brennan spoke. _I listened to the universe and told Booth of my feelings finally. It didn't turn out the way I wanted, but he still knows. That's better than not knowing._ The new, non-impervious Brennan spoke. She had been recently losing the last of her imperviousness and it seemed Booth was losing his anger. That is why the date was looming over her. It was the date she wrote down all those weeks ago. She was unsure if Booth wrote down the same date, but it was probably the sudden death of one of her own students **(A/N: Because we don't know who dies, I'm not naming people. Although I think it would end up being either Daisy, Vincent or Arastoo. I love all the squinterns, but these guys haven't been in Season 6 much, so yeah. I'll get back to the story. :D)** made her realise fully how fragile we humans were and how quickly it can all disappear. She wasn't going to let that happen to her and Booth. Not again. They had been separated for 7 months, but in truth with Hannah and the aftermath of Hannah, it was probably close to, if not more, than a year. A year they had spent apart. She wasn't going to let that happen again. She was still unsure of her decision as she drove her way to Booth's apartment and all she heard were Booth's words. _"When I was a kid and I wanted something really, really bad, I'd write it down on a piece of paper and I'd burn it. It was like a spell; it was bound that my wish would come true."_ She wanted this badly and she was willing to trust Booth and his gut and the universe to guide her to this decision. The universe had guided her to Booth's door and as she knocked, the last little bit of her imperviousness disappeared with the knocks.

"Bones? What're you going here at this time?"

"Booth, occasionally we get signals from the universe that, if we hear them, guide us to do what is good for us. It guided me to tell you of my feelings and it guided us to finally decide what to do about _us_. When we burnt the paper with the dates on it, I wrote todays date down. I can see you are less angry, if not _not_ angry at all anymore and I am not impervious anymore."

"Bones, what're you saying?"

"I'm ready, Booth. The universe told me to come to you tonight. It told me to take a chance like it did back in December. It got rid of my imperviousness. And right now, it is telling me to kiss you."

Brennan grabs the collar of his old FBI shirt and presses her lips to his firmly. He is shocked at first, but then reacts, his hands going to her hips and kissing her back. They pull away from each other, still attached by hands on shoulders and hips and Booth smiles.

"Would you laugh if I told you I wrote down today's date as well?"

"Coincidence, right, Booth?"

"I thought you didn't believe in coincidences, Bones…"

"The universe never lies."

"Nice philosophy, Bones."

"Thank you, Booth. Now stop talking."

Brennan pulls Booth back to her and they kiss, expressing love, fear and commitment. Little do they know, across town, Angela has just given birth to a baby daughter. A baby daughter called Katherine Temperance whose birth would help heal hurting hearts of the team and FBI. As it turns out, the universe was speaking to everyone that night.

**A/N: Sorry if it was cheesy. Just flowed out and I thought I'd add some Hodgela in there. :) Hope you like. Review away! :) Loves y'all! :D**


End file.
